Brother Complex
by ILoveYou. Kakashi
Summary: okh, maaf gak pinter bikin summary '


**BROTHER COMPLEX**

By. ILoveYou, Kakashi.

Dis Masashi Kisshimoto.

Iruka. Kakashi X Sakura.

Family, Action, Romance.

.

.

.

Kakashi berjalan di lorong rumah sakit mengikuti suster yang menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan yang berdinding kaca. Suster itu menunjuk ke sebuah box bayi di dalam ruangan itu dari luar. Kakashi pun dengan refleks mengikuti arah telunjuk suster itu.

"lihat, itu adikmu" ucap suster itu memberitahukan seorang bayi yang ada di dalam box bayi tersebut. Kakashi melihat bayi itu dan terdiam.

"kau ingin memberi nama apa untuk adikmu?" tanya suster itu kemudian. Kakashi mendongak ke arah suster itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. Suster itu terdiam melihat Kakashi yang seperti itu.

Kasihan sekali ia, batin suster itu.

"Iruka" ucap Kakashi.

"ya?" suster itu mengernyit kebingungan.

"namanya Iruka." ungkap Kakashi sambil tersenyum bahagia. Suster itupun ikut tersenyum karena akhirnya mengerti maksud perkataan dari ucapan Kakashi.

"begitu ya. Hm,.. Iruka, nama yang bagus" ucap suster itu. Kakashi kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada bayi itu yang terlihat mengeliat di dalam box bayi. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

_Iruka, aku akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu dari apapun yang dapat membahayakanmu. Aku janji, Iruka._

~~OO~~

"Kakashi Nii-can" panggil Iruka dari balik pintu. Mendengar suara Iruka yang memanggilnya, dengan segera Kakashi membukakan matanya dan langsung melihat jam weker di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

'APA!? Sekarang jam 08.30?' paniknya sambil segera bangkit dan bergegas untuk mandi.

'Sial! Aku telat!' rutuknya kemudian.

-00—

Iruka yang berada di luar kamar Kakashi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengar keributan massal di kamar Kakashi itu.

'kenapa aku harus membangunkan kakak, ya?' pikir Iruka pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu jika Kakashi, kakaknya itu sangat kelelahan hingga membutuhkan ruang yang cukup untuk istirahat dan bodohnya lagi, ia malah membangunkan kakaknya di hari libur seperti ini.

'kasihan, kakak. Kenapa aku harus membangunkan kakak, ya?' pikirnya lagi. 'padahal ini hari libur yang cocok untuk kakak beristirahat dari pekerjaannya yang selalu menguras tenaga itu. Tapi…' ia hanya mendesah.

'akh, aku bodoh' rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

-00-

"Nii-can, hari ini kita batalkan pergi memancing ikannya, ya?" pinta Iruka. Kakashi menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap adiknya penuh tanda tanya.

"kenapa kita harus membatalkan acara memancing ikannya, Iruka?" tanya Kakashi tak mengerti.

"ukh, akh, hehehehe aku ada janji dengan temanku" ucap Iruka berbohong. Kakashi menatap Iruka tajam. Ia tahu sifat Iruka yang sebenanya. Ia hanya mendesah.

"Iruka, kakak ingin kau mengatakan alasan yang jujur pada kakak mengapa acara memancing ikannya kita batalkan secara mendadak begini" sangsinya. Iruka hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari kakaknya itu.

'sepertinya kebohonganku terungkap' pikirnya.

Kakashi hanya menatap Iruka yang seperti itu. "Iruka, tolong untuk melihat wajah kakak jika sedang berbicara" perintahnya pada Iruka. Iruka terihat semakin menundukkan kepalanya –terpojok- membuat Kakashi harus berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Iruka yang ada di seberangnya. Kakashi memegang pundak Iruka dan mengangkatnya sehingga kepala Iruka pun ikut terangkat. "sekarang coba kau jelaskan pada kakak, mengapa rencana memancing ikannya ingin kau batalkan padahal jauh-jauh hari kita sudah susah payah merencanakannya?" tanya Kakashi sambil melihat Iruka yang terlihat menahan air mata. "bukankah kita telah setuju? Jaddi bisa kau katakan alasannya, Iruka?" lanjutnya. Iruka tetap untuk diam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iruka, kakak mohon. Kakak tidak akan marah kepadamu. Kakak janji" ucap Kakashi melihat sikap Iruka yang tetap keras kepala. Iruka menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, "kakak janji kalau aku mengatakannya kakak tidak akan marah?" tanya Iruka mencoba meyakinkan kakaknya itu.

"tentu saja kakak berjanji" jawab Kakashi dengan senyuman khasnya di balik topeng yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"aku.., aku hanya ingin kakak istirahat di rumah saja. Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kakak terlihat sangat sibuk hingga sering kali aku lihat kakak kelelahan. Aku takut kakak jatuh sakit jika aku tetap memaksa kakak untuk pergi memancing ikan. Kalau aku sampai memaksa kakak dan membuat kakak sakit, aku adalah orang yang jahat dan egois" jelasnya memberi jawaban pada Kakashi.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya cukup lebar mendengar penjelasan dari Iruka. Ia kemudian tersenyum, sedikit –terlalu banyak- senang atas perhatian adiknya itu.

percis seperti ayahnya, ucapnya dalam hati.

Tapi ia juga tahu, janji tetaplah janji. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau mengingkari janjinya meskipun dalam beberapa hal –mungkin- ia masih melakukan kebiasaan jam 'karet'nya.

"Iruka tahukan bagaimana sikap kakak kalau kita sudah membuat janji?" . Iruka mengangguk, mengerti maksud Kakashi. "kalau begitu, Iruka mengerti bahwa janji kita hari ini untuk pergi memancing tidak bisa di batalkan?"

Sekali lagi Iruka hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Kakashi yang melihat wajah _innocent _Iruka membuatnya merasa bersalah. "Iruka, kakak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena kau mengkhawatirkan kondisi kakak. Tapi kakak sungguh baik-baik saja. Dan kakak terlihat senang dengan acara kita ini. Iruka juga tahukan waktu kebersamaan kita hanya di habiskan dirumah saja tanpa ada waktu untuk melakukan kegiatan di luar?"

Iruka mengangguk, "iya, dan sebenarnya..." ia ragu untuk melanjutkannya lebih jauh.

"iya? Sebenarnya apa, Iruka?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"sebenarnya Iruka juga ingin melakukan kegiatan bersama dengan kakak" ucap Iruka malu. Kakashi tertawa melihat adiknya yang seperti ini membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut adiknya yang seperti ayahnya.

"habiskan makananmu dan setelah itu kita pergi untuk memancing ikan"

~~OO~~

Sakura mengangkat teleponnya yang sedari tadi berdering.

"ada apa, bos?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"tidak usah seperti itu, manis" jawab suara disebrang. Sakura hanya memutarkan bola matanya, bosan.

"ada apa!? Cepat katakan!" pinta Sakura sebal.

"ow ow ow, tenang manis" ucap suara di sebrang. "aku punya pekerjaan untukmu" lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya mendesah. "aku tahu kalau bos meneleponku itu berarti aku ada pekerjaan"ucapnya lembut.

"hahahahaha ya tentu saja. Aku tahu itu"

"jadi sekarang siapa?" tanya Sakura. Sakura bisa mengetahui jika suara di sebrangnya sedang tersenyum dengan sangat licik.

"aku ingin kau membunuh..." suara di sebrang terdengar penuh tekanan.

"Hatake Kakashi"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
